


it's only a matter of time (but for now you have to run),

by Raging_Nerd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five Doesn't Disappear, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Angst, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, POV Alternating, POV Ben Hargreeves, POV Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), POV Vanya Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, The Golden Trio of my Heart, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: “How much do you wanna bet?” Five taunts, before running out of the dining hall and out the door.Six feels his jaw drop, glancing at Seven before calling her name.She’s gone, running after Five, and Six knows she hasn’t thought this through. There’s no way she could catch Five -- she doesn't train as they do… She wouldn’t be fast enough --So he runs after her, ignoring Reginald’s commands for the first time in his entire life. Instead, he runs; runs after Seven, runs after Five, runs after all he’s come to know and love is this godforsaken house that he lived in.And Six is tired and oh so sorry, but he’s not about to lose his brother....In a world where Six and Seven managed to stop Five from time traveling into the unknown, it is only a matter of time before their careless actions reap the consequences they deserve.Because Reginald Hargreeves isn't happy. Nor is the Handler. And the timeline?Well, she's looking a little rough around the edges now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for a wild ride, kiddos.
> 
> Please Enjoy it!

**Chapter One**

  
Slow.

That was the only way to describe the Umbrella Academy in that very moment. It was as if a heavy blanket had been draped on top of the mansion, effectively stopping any light that threatened to penetrate the heavy atmosphere inside.

Not that it was ever bright, but there was a point to this analogy.

Six stands behind his chair much like all his other siblings, a soft smile creeping across his face when Seven looks at him. She returns the gesture, and the youngest Hargreeves glanced at their brother.

Five rolls his eyes, nodding stiffly in their direction to let them know he acknowledged their gesture. 

Their eyes snapped forward when Reginald comes to stand behind his chair, and Six meets Five's gaze as he does every mealtime. Electric blue against soft brown in an ongoing staring contest that always ends because of Seven.

She can never keep Reginald's gaze long enough, and Six knows this because their father always scoffs before letting them sit. He usually has to comfort Seven under the table because she always withers under Reginald's disappointed gaze.

Today, breakfast goes on as it always does: Father watches them carefully, One and Three exchange fleeting glances, Two is doing something  _ to _ the table, Four is doing something  _ under _ the table, Seven is sulking, Six is reading, and Five is glaring at Reginald curiously.

"I want to time travel," Five says suddenly, and Seven kicks him under the table. Both boys look at her in disdain, but Five turns to look at Reginald again.

Six closes his book around his fingers, watching their father's face carefully. "Number Five, we've already had this discussion. You are not ready for time travel," Reginald snaps, glaring at the boy from the other side of the table.

Seven shakes her head but Five pays no mind, teleporting so he's right next to One. "But we've practiced and I studied," Five insists. "I think I have the right equations, and if I could just try --"

"Number Five, that is enough," Father yells, cheeks inflamed as he looks up at his son. "I command you to sit down at once and end this conversation immediately,” he hisses, and Five has  _ that look _ on his face. Six hears Seven take in a breath, and he has to drop a hand on her knee to stop her from running.

“How much do you wanna bet?” Five taunts, before running out of the dining hall and out the door. 

Six feels his jaw drop, glancing at Seven before calling her name. 

She’s gone, running after Five, and Six  _ knows _ she hasn’t thought this through. There’s no way she could catch Five -- she doesn't train as they do… She wouldn’t be fast enough --

So he runs after her, ignoring Reginald’s commands for the first time in his entire life. Instead, he runs; runs after Seven, runs after Five, runs after all he’s come to know and love is this godforsaken house that he lived in.

He pushes the mansion doors open, hesitating to cross the gate. People stare at him before moving along, and Six realizes he has no time to think. He runs, taking a sharp right, trying his hardest to see Seven’s long hair in the wind.

He nearly trips over his feet, ignoring his panting breaths as he nears her. 

She’s fading,  _ and FIve is getting farther away. _

Six bolts passed her, stumbling when Seven grabs his jacket, but he keeps running. He knows what Five is about to do -- he does it right before he teleports somewhere else -- but this time, there’s determination in his actions. He can feel the intention from where he stands, no more than twenty-six feet away now. This isn’t a game to Five anymore, this is about proving father wrong.

And Six is tired and oh so sorry (if you saw his heart, you’d know how much), but he’s not about to lose his brother.

In fact, Six barely stops Five. He only does because Seven collapses onto his back, causing him to lose his footing and crash into Five as he was about to rip through time and space.

Pedestrians stop to look at them, whispering to each other. Six flushes at what he hears.

“Are they part of the Umbrella Academy?”

“I’ve never seen them without their father.”

“Who’s that girl? Was she always there?”

Five stands first, practically ignoring Six to take a look at Seven. He pulls himself up anyway, rubbing his sister’s back. Five checks every inch of skin he could see for bruising or cuts, taking her face in his hands when he was done.

“Seven, are you okay?” he asks, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

She nods, pulling out of his grip with a frown. Seven helps Six off the ground when she stands, sending Five a grumpy look before speaking to him.

“We’re going to get in so much trouble because of you,” she hisses, and Six deflates. He knows she’s right. From the looks of it, Five knows too. “Reginald will never forgive us now, Five. Six and I won’t have it as bad, but he’s out for you. Now look what you’ve done,” she mumbles, wrapping her arms around herself.

Five huffs, walking towards the house. Six doesn't know how he ignores the shutters clicking on the cameras surrounding them, or the blinding lights he sees every time he looks around.

“If you didn’t stop me, facing Reginald again wouldn’t  _ be _ a problem for me,” he snaps, and Seven flinches. Six glares at him, wrapping an arm around Seven’s shoulder.

“For all I care, Five, you should be thankful we saved you,” Six counters. “There was no guarantee you knew how to get back. Sure you had all that motive to go, but once you get there, no one knows what happens.”

FIve considers this, blue eyes staring into his as the siblings fall into a standstill. Then he shrugged, causing Six and Seven to sigh in sync.

“Let’s just go back home,” Five mutters, kicking rocks along the sidewalk, glancing over his shoulder every now and then to make sure his younger siblings were following him.

It isn’t until they near the academy does SIx feel his heart drop. Seven stiffens against his side, and he hears Five takes in a heavy breath. Whatever patience and calm his brother could collect would be greatly appreciated…

Because there waiting on the steps was none other than Reginald Hargreeves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five, Six, and Seven do not go unpunished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy it :D

**Chapter Two**

Reginald’s face was the perfect picture of impassivity, grey eyes hard as he stares at his three children at the gate. Seven doesn't have to turn around to know that there are paparazzi beyond the academy borders, and Reginald doesn't seem to mind it.

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Into the house,” he commands. When none of the children move, he adds an exasperated “quickly,” and they all shuffle passed the doors. Reginald closes the doors behind them, and Seven shies away from the curious glances her siblings send them.

The rest of the Umbrella Academy are lined up in the foyer, with Grace standing next to One. Pogo stands a little farther behind, and Seven shakes in Six’s arms. This is not going to go well, she can feel it.

“To your rooms,” Reginald snaps, and the children begin to file up the stairs. Seven takes in a deep breath, untangling herself from Six’s side. Five walks ahead of them, an angry frown marring his sharp features.

“I did not dismiss you Number Five, Six, and Seven.”

The three of them stop immediately, turning to look at their father. Seven meets Grace’s eyes, panicked, and her mother only smiles. So she falls into place beside Six, arms behind her frame as she straightens her back. Reginald meets her eyes, and Seven feels her knees beginning to shake, but she won’t falter, not this time.

Reginald strides over to them, stopping in front of Five.

“Number Five, have you lost your mind?” he yells, and Seven sees Six flinch. “First you disobey my exact orders, and then run out of the house like a maniac,” he quips, and Seven can see the heavy rise and fall of his chest. “Do you know what you have done?”

Five does not seem bothered by Reginald’s rant. In fact, he seems rather amused.

“Yes, I know what I did. I did what you taught me. To push myself. And I would’ve succeeded too, if it wasn’t for them,” Five spits, and Reginald finally  _ (finally), _ acknowledges the other two children in the room.

He watches Number Seven again but turns to look at Six.

“Why did you run after them, Number Six?” Reginald asks. “You already understood the dining table rules. And most of all, you were the one I least expected to ignore my words.”

A pink flush crawls across Six’s cheeks, and Reginald sighs. 

“Pogo,” he calls, “please take Number Six to the largest training room. You know the protocol, correct?” he inquires, raising a bushy white eyebrow in the chimpanzee’s directions. Seven feels Six’s distress, and she wants so much to comfort him, but she can’t, she thinks, squeezing her hands behind her back in an effort to distract her.

“Please, sir, I promise I won’t let it happen again,” Six pleads. “I don’t want to go there, not again,” he yells, even as Pogo takes his elbow to lead him away. “We already tested my control the last time, you know I can’t do it,” he exclaims, trying to pull away from Pogo. “I don’t want to --”

“Number Six, enough!” Reginald snaps, effectively closing the boy’s mouth. “I will not tolerate your nonsensical babbling anymore!” There’s a pregnant pause. “Pogo! Away with him. Now!”

Seven ignores Six’s cries, choosing to pinch her wrist. The last time they tried to see how long he can keep the tentacles out of the portal while maintaining control, he was in the training cellar for five hours, before promptly passing out because of exhaustion. He was in the infirmary for three days, bloodied, bruised, and unconscious. 

None of them were allowed to go see him.

She hopes it doesn't happen again.

Her heart stops when Reginald comes to stand in front of her, light eyes meeting her soft honey pair. He opens his mouth before closing it, and Seven watches him carefully.

“I am not disappointed in you,” he begins, and Seven’s eyes widen comically. “I should’ve expected such insolent behaviour from you.” He pauses, looking at Five before his eyes meet hers again. “Your classes for the rest of the month will be separate from your siblings, is that understood?”

Seven nods quickly, and Reginald hums. “To your room,” he says, waving his hand, and Seven quickly runs up the staircase. She pauses when she can’t see him anymore, sitting on a step to overhear what he may tell Five.

“Do not disobey me, Number Seven,” he says, and she hears the underlying threat in his voice. “Go to your room.” And so she does, not looking back until she closes her bedroom door with shaking hands. 

She thinks she might be hearing things, but Seven is sure she can hear Five and Six screaming, voice breaking with every sob that escapes their frame. But then she curls in on herself, sinking to the floor, as she begins to cry.

And soon, she is positive that those screams and cries aren’t Six’s or Five’s, but hers and hers alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, loves! Leave your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven is interrogated. Five muses.

**Chapter Three**

The next day greeted Seven with an eerie silence, save for the soft chirping of birds and the whirring engines of cars that sped passed.

She goes through her morning routine fairly quickly. They had fifteen minutes to get ready before meeting for breakfast at 8:15. Seven waves at Three when she passes her in the hallway and shares quick formalities with Two in the washroom. She brushes her hair quickly, changing into her uniform in record speed.

Today they were having breakfast in the basement kitchen since Reginald decided to skip on the first meal. In the kitchen with Mom, there aren’t any table rules. There isn’t no talking during the meal, and no one cares if they sit without permission. In the kitchen with Mom, they get to be free. 

Seven took her normal seat, legs swinging freely under the table. Usually, this would be when Five tells her to stop kicking him, or when Six joins in, causing a foot war to break out, much to Five’s chagrin.

That’s when she realizes it, honey eyes scanning the empty seats beside her.

Five and Six weren’t here.

She was so far from her siblings, now. Her older siblings wouldn’t bat an eye in her direction, anyways. Maybe later, Three will seek her out to do makeup with her and Four. And maybe during free time, Two will ask her what she would like to do.

But never now. Not in front of One. 

She sinks in her seat, thanking Mom when she puts her plate in front of her. She smiles fondly, feeling her stress wear away as she stares at the smiley face Mom made with eggs and bacon. Mom comes around again and places bowls of blueberries and strawberries next to each of them, but Seven isn’t that hungry.

Her heart clenches at the sight of Five and Six’s plates. Perfectly made, remaining untouched until Mom comes to clear the plates.

She doesn't think, grabbing Mom’s dress. Grace looks down on her with a happy smile, running her hand through Seven’s long hair. “What’s wrong, Seven? Is there something you don’t like on your plate?” she asks, and Seven feels One’s gaze on her but she won’t back away. 

“No,” she whispers, and Mom puts a hand on her shoulder. 

“Then what’s wrong, sweetie?” she asks, and then Mom pauses, looking at the other children before meeting Seven’s gaze again. Straightening her posture, Mom folded her hands in front of her dress. “Your brothers won’t be joining you for breakfast this morning,” she says, but the other children don’t seem to care.

“Why?” Seven exclaims, before curling in on herself. She interrupted Mom, and  _ look, _ now Four is staring at her with wide eyes because she was so loud.

“Number Five has been confined to his room and Number Six is in the infirmary,” she explains, and Seven tries not to look at Two who mutters a dry “again” under his breath. “I’m going to bring Five his breakfast now, I should be back in a few minutes.”

The children nod, watching as Mom walks out of the kitchen. There is silence before, and Seven is practically  _ dreading _ being alone with her other siblings. She usually has Five and Six with her… now they’re both gone.

One clears his throat, and Seven tries to focus on the water dripping from the tap.

“You shouldn’t’ve gone after Number Five,” One says, and all her siblings turned to look at her. “It was reckless and careless. You should be disappointed in yourself.”

Seven sighs, popping a blueberry in her mouth. The water drips.  _ Drip. Drip. Dr -- _

“I don’t need you to repeat what Dad told me yesterday,” she whispers, using her fork to push around the piece of bacon she drowned in maple syrup. One takes a deep breath.

_ Drip. Drip. Drip. Dr -- _

“I hope you're proud,” he grits out, but Seven doesn't reply, sagging when Mom steps into the kitchen again. The first thing she does is tighten the faucet handles. She takes Seven’s plate, smiling down at her.

“If your done, I suggest getting ready for your classes,” Mom says. “Except you, Seven, you can help me in the kitchen.”

She hopes One can’t see her beaming face.

\---

Five was alone again in his room.

He wasn’t hungry, he appreciated Mom coming to give him breakfast though. 

What he wanted to do was check on Six and Seven, especially Six. Seven’s room was only down the hall, he could visit later. Six, however… 

Reginald made sure he couldn’t teleport, which means no time travel either. If he did try, an electric shock would run through his system, effectively cutting off the blink and alerting the Monocle of his disobedience. On top of that, he was excused from general training and had supervised personal training with Reginald every evening.

He wonders how bad Six’s punishment is, Five muses, flipping through the many books he had in his room. Seven is used to hers. When they were younger, she always had separated classes. He finds himself wondering why Reginald would pick such a “punishment” if he knew it had no real effect.

Pogo pushes his door open a moment later, and they nod at each other in mutual understanding. 

His musings would have to wait for another few hours. Math won’t do itself, he thinks dryly, dragging his feet out his bedroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six is screaming. Five helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this so much, I'm so sorry if I stop updating daily.
> 
> But enjoy it!

**Chapter Four**

Everything is too bright, he thinks, eyelids red as he visualizes the lights outside. 

Everything is  _ too loud, _ he thinks, whimpering at the pounding overtaking the left side of his head.

He cracks open his eyes, wincing at the illuminated white light above his head. He tries to open his mouth, but words don’t come. He tries and tries, mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air, but his lips form absolutely nothing.

His vision is fuzzy, he realizes, clenching and unclenching his fists unknowingly. There’s also a soft buzzing in the back of his skull, and what seems to be an uncomfortable vibration at the base of his spine.

He moves, trying to get rid of the feeling, when everything comes crashing down at once.

\---

Six is screaming.

It’s been four days since Five had tried to time travel, and they were currently writing a test in one of the mansion’s classrooms. He still has the electric anklet on his ankle, so he wasn’t planning on it anyway. Pogo and Mom switch in and out on monitoring Six, but after Reginald decided there were more important things to do, they both went back to their old tasks.

Which explains why Pogo is hobbling out of the classroom like a madman, making his way to the infirmary as fast as possible.

Five glances at his paper. He’s done. He’s been done for the last fifteen minutes. His siblings aren’t, but they aren’t his issue. He walks up to the front, dropping his paper on the desk, looking back at the rest of them. Four seems a bit antsy to move (probably to look at his test), but Five sends him a glare that has him freezing like he saw a ghost.

In all honesty, he probably did.

He could run after Pogo, he decides, jogging after the chimpanzee before realizing that wouldn’t be fast enough. He glances at his leg before swallowing, bracing for the electric current as he blinks into the infirmary.

The shock wasn’t as bad as he thought, Five realizes, grabbing the metal doorknob to get rid of the charge. It probably wasn’t the smartest move, but he can’t have electricity flowing through him if he wants to help his brother. As for teleportation, he could always test how bad it gets later.

Six is so much louder here, thrashing on the bed as he grips the bedsheets. Five runs up to him, ignoring the weak feeling in his knees as he tries to figure out what to do. This isn’t his forte, but Six’s screams are too much. Instead, he grabs a cloth and starts dabbing at his brother’s eyes. Tears cascade down Six’s cheeks, and his brown eyes are blown wide. His knuckles are white from how hard he’s gripping the sheets, and Five tries to pry his fingers away as he wipes the sweat of his brother’s forehead.

Five wants to know why he’s screaming. Five wants to understand. His heart is pounding, and Five is  _ stressed _ because he can’t help his brother, goddamnit.

It’s at this moment does Pogo appear, opening his mouth to chastise Five before closing it. The chimpanzee then pulls on his lab coat, washing his hands before approaching the bed.

“What’s wrong with him?” Five asks, watching as Pogo leans over to see what was happening. He clicks his tongue, and Five clenches his jaw when he doesn't answer right away.

“Your brother is in pain. We need to sedate him.”

Five stares blankly. “Should I go get Mom? She can probably help you more than I can,” he admits, ruefully. Five was definitely proud of all the capabilities he held above his siblings, but to say he wasn’t the best at something wasn’t exactly ideal for his ego.

Pogo shakes his head quickly, pulling on gloves to prepare a needle. “There is no time,” he quips, but Five takes no offense to the harshness of his words. Six’s screams were turning into desperate cries, and the longer they waited the worse it became.

He sighs, looking at Pogo with an intensity he only has when he’s thinking of equations.

“What do you need me to do?”

\---

His fingers twitch as he comes to consciousness slowly, taking in the infirmary lights and decor. He looks at the IV connected to his body, clear fluid running into his system via a tube. He turns to the other side and sees all of Pogo’s medical supplies. 

Six tries to pull himself up but winces when a pain shoots through his back. It’s only then he realizes he can’t feel his arm, looking down to see Five leaning on it. His brother was sleeping, using his arm as a pillow. Six watched Five curiously, not used to seeing him so calm.

A smile crawls across his face when he sees Seven’s head in the doorway, brown eyes watching him in concern before she sighs in relief. She pads across the floor quickly, embracing him in a quick hug, pulling away only to watch his face.

“Pogo didn’t allow me to come in when I heard you screaming,” she explains, and Six frowns. “I had to watch the others write their test instead.”

“When was I screaming?” he asks, keeping his voice quiet so he doesn't wake Five. 

It’s Seven’s turn to frown as she watches him, giving him a worried look after a moment. “You don’t remember?” she asks, and Six shakes his head. Seven bites her bottom lip, taking his hands in hers before dropping them altogether. “I’m going to get Mom. The sedation shouldn’t have an effect on your memory.”

Six shrugs, watching as Seven leaves. He jumps when Five shoots up from where his head lay on the bed.

“You don’t remember anything?” Five asks, confused, walking over to the other side of the bed to observe what Pogo had left out. Six wants to chastise him for pretending to be asleep to eavesdrop, but he has no energy to do so.

“Not exactly,” Six begins, mumbling something about how his back hurt. Five adjusts the bed so that he could sit up, and Six nods his thanks. “I remember the infirmary being too bright, and everything being so… so… so  _ annoying, _ but I don’t remember screaming. Not that.”

Five opens his mouth to speak, but then Mom enters the room with Seven on her heels.

No words are shared between the brothers after that, Six thinks, watching as Five walks out of the room, followed by Seven who waves at him sadly.

And then Mom leaves in a flurry of pink and snapping heels, and Six is alone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave your thoughts!!
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
